


Apathy

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: You don't care.





	Apathy

It’s not that you think you need to lose weight - you’re perfectly comfortable with your body. It’s not even that you don’t like what you’ve been given. Food just seems… overrated. Unnecessary. You know, of course, that that isn’t true - food is essential to your continued survival as a human being - but. You never really feel like eating.

 

You never really feel like anything, if you’re honest.

 

Apathy is pervasive, inescapable. The short bursts of feeling you have don’t last long, and they’re never enough to convince you to eat. Dave’s messages are probably the only thing making you choke down the bland, tasteless much you’ve come to associate food with.  If you died - no, if you  _ killed yourself _ by not eating, he’d suffer. So would John, and Jade. They don’t deserve that.

 

If you died, no one would be there to tell them that you did. They’d likely be better off without you in the long run, but causing them even the slightest amount of pain puts you off it.

 

So you choke down some food, climb into the shower, and stare at the floor until the water runs cold.

 

It’s got a slightly red tinge as it goes down the drain.

 

You don’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> guess im kinda getting back into the swing of things
> 
> [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)


End file.
